


Аналитика: Генетика 2.0

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Sellaginella, Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Analysis, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Genetics, no beta we die like men, non-fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Продолжение изысканий.С наследованием иммунитета можно ознакомиться поссылке, разрешение автора на продолжение его аналитики получено
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Аналитика: Генетика 2.0

Когда-то аналитика жила в мире, и результаты сходились, но все изменилось, когда оказалось, что Укко-Пекка был магом-разведчиком. 

Как ты мог, дедушка! Теперь магия не лезет в таблицу Менделя! Да, в зимней аналитике мы погорячились. Теперь придётся объяснить на пальцах усложненное наследование генов. 

Наследование по Менделю просто в вычислении, и вероятность получить с ним полезный ген достаточно высока. Но часто у генетики нельзя взять и без плясок с бубном унаследовать что-то полезное. Почему? Вот вам три варианта!

 **1) Потому что полезный ген – магия – проявляется только при наличии дополнительного гена.**  
Если магия это «а», то для проявления вам нужно установить дополнительный ген «b», иначе вы просто окажетесь носителем чего-то. Тут мы приходим к снижению вероятности получить мага: попробуйте смешать разноцветные шарики в мешке и вытащить нужную пару не глядя. Помните, что чистые линии (чтобы обоих родителей и их предков был нужный набор генов) встречаются только в изолированных сотни лет общинах и [анти]утопиях. 

Просто представьте, что Энси и Укко-Пекка передали детям шкатулки с магией, но не передали ключи. Йуха и Йукка передали эти шкатулки своим детям, а ключи нашлись у матерей – Туулики и Анны-Мари. Так Онни и Лалли смогли открыть генетические шкатулки, а Туури повезло, и у неё жизнь прошла без голосов в голове.

Геном, без которого магия не работает, может быть что угодно! А может быть ген «a» - это способность к заклинаниям, а ген «b» - умение видеть духов. С одним вы сможете только заговаривать чирьи или видеть призраков, а вот комплект откроет доступ в мир волшебства, ярких снов и бесед с троллями.

Тогда магии уже необязательно быть рецессивным признаком, как этого требовала наша прошлая схема, ведь отпирающий ее ген будет передаваться отдельно, а значит, может потеряться по пути от родителей к детям. Давайте и рассмотрим такой вариант, когда **A** – ген, отвечающий за то, чтобы его носитель _потенциально_ был магом. Соответственно, **a** – рецессивный ген, и с ним одним человек будет магглом.

Теперь дополнительный ген **b**. Теоретически, он может быть и доминантным, такой вариант вполне можно упихать в генеалогию Хотакайненов, но он бы означал, что в каждом поколении количество магов значительно увеличивалось бы. Пока нам показали число магов от общего только для Кеуруу:

928 человек, из них 96 магов, то есть, чуть больше 10 процентов. Негусто, а учитывая, что это военная база, и люди со способностями не просто рождаются и живут здесь всю жизнь, а специально приезжают нести службу, получается совсем мало. Поэтому будем рассматривать вариант, когда дополнительный ген-ключ рецессивный. А что именно он из себя представляет, сказать сложно, потому что про семью Хотакайненов мы знаем не так уж и много.

Тогда Энси и Укко-Пекке обязательно нужно иметь набор генов **Aabb**. **AA** в этом случае не подойдет, потому что тогда Йукка и Йуха обязательно родились бы магами.

И чтобы Онни и Лалли тоже оказались магами, необходимо, чтобы от матерей им пришел доминантный ген магии, то есть, их геном будет **Aabb**.

Значит, у Анны-Мари и Туулики были гены магии **A** (что еще, **A** или **a** , в этом случае неважно), но не было дополнительного условия, которое бы позволило им стать магами. И Туури не унаследовала либо способности к магии, либо возможности ими пользоваться.

Причудливо, но мы рассматривали саму возможность такой комбинации. 

**2) Для проявления магии требуется концентрации генов.**

Это объяснило бы, почему кто-то видит духов, но не колдует, кто-то колдует, но не видит, а кто-то нормальный маг. Нужно всего лишь получить n-ное количество одинаковых генов, которые будут задавать выраженность признака.Так, например, работает цвет кожи, для него участвует целых четыре одинаковых гена, но нам хватит и двух. По сути, гены, отвечающие за магию, являются одинаковыми, но чтобы не запутаться, обозначим их как **M1** и **M2** (при этом помним, что они несут одинаковый признак). Пусть доминантные гены **M1** , **M2** отвечают за чувствительность к магии, а рецессивные **m1** , **m2** передают отсутствие этой чувствительности. На самом деле, так как теперь получается не два значения (есть признак/нет признака), а шкала, точно так же можно было предположить, что за магию отвечает рецессивный ген (и тогда мы шли бы по шкале в обратном направлении).

Итак, как нам решить, кто маг, а кто ещё нет? Будем считать, что как только признака накопилось больше, чем половина всех генов, то есть, 3 или 4, человек может считаться магом. Если же доминантных генов 0, 1 или 2, он ещё не маг, хотя может проявлять к магии некоторую чувствительность (как, например, вполне могло быть с Саку, отцом Энси).

Рассмотрим Энси и Укко-Пекку. Они оба маги, то есть у них присутствует 3 или 4 доминантных гена. Вариант с 4 генами сразу можно отбросить, потому что тогда у их детей тоже были бы только доминантные гены, и они были бы магами. Теперь, если говорить о 3 доминантных генах, возможно два варианта: рецессивный ген у них в одном месте или в разных. Для уменьшения числа вариантов рассмотрим первый случай, тогда геном как Энси, так и Укко-Пекки будет **M1M1M2m2**. Так как **M1** и **M2** \- это один и тот же ген, прочие варианты будут по сути давать то же самое, и смысла их рассматривать нет. При этом, каждый из родителей может передать детям один из следующих наборов генов: **M1M2** или **M1m2**.

Йукка и Йуха не маги, поэтому первый вариант нас не устроит, так как он противоречит этому условию. Согласно второму варианту получаем, что у них набор генов **M1M1m2m2**.

Теперь перейдём к младшему поколению Хотакайненов. Онни и Лалли – маги, поэтому у них должно быть по 3 доминантных гена (4 не получится из-за рецессивного **m2** у отцов). То есть, это должен быть набор **M1M1M2m2** у каждого из них. А значит, и для Анны-Мари, матери Онни, и для Туулики, матери Лалли, должно выполняться:

1\. Доминантных генов не более 2, так как они не маги;  
2\. Должен быть как минимум один доминантный признак **M1** ;  
3\. Должен быть как минимум один доминантный признак **M2**.

Эти условия дают только один подходящий вариант **M1m1M2m2**.

Тогда Туури может иметь либо **M1m1M2m2** , либо **M1M1m2m2** , либо **M1m1m2m2** , так как она не маг.

То есть, такой вариант тоже имеет право на существование.

**3) Комплементарность генов**

Представьте, что гены – это реактивы на уроке химии. Если вы возьмете ген **A** (да, в реальной жизни это работает именно с доминантными генами) и ничего не добавите, получите один результат (допустим, в вашей голове ведут светские беседы тролли). Если возьмете другой ген **B** ,то получите абсолютно другой (например, вы видите призраков; или будущее). А если добавите **B** к **A** , то в результате тролли в голове начнут рассказывать вам только будущее, и обнаруживать их в настоящем или узнавать судьбу у более достоверного источника (например, вашей фюльгьи), вы уже не сможете. Количество вариантов огромно! Буквально, мы даже боимся рисовать здесь какие-то схемы. 

**Если исландские маги в основном женщины, значит их магия генетически сцеплена с полом?**

Нет.  
Если что-то сцеплено с полом, то оно сцеплено с половыми хромосомами, а их всего две – X и Y.  
Набор мужчин XY, а женщин XX.  
Если бы магия была заключена в хромосоме Y, то её наследовали бы сыновья от отцов, не так ли? У девочек этого гена просто нет. Магами были бы мужчины.  
Если магия была бы в X, то доставалось бы волшебства и мальчикам. От матери они получают тот же X, но их сёстры получают ещё вторую X от отца. А если он не маг и, возможно, организм дочери решит взять ген именно от него, то колдуньи не получится. Но она может передать ген дальше. Так наследуются некоторые заболевания: организм девочки не трогает «битый» ген Х и берет из запасной и здоровой Х, девочка не болеет, но может случайно передать дефективную X дальше. У её сына не будет запасного гена, потому что у него всего одна Х. Так получаются сцепленные с полом заболевания, и ими болеют мальчики, а не девочки.  
А магией болеют девочки. Вероятно, причина менее материальна – магия сэйд у викингов считалась женским делом. 

**Почему прошлогодняя аналитика про иммунитет остается в силе.**

Все упирается в программу иммунизации Исландии – Dagrenning. «Совершенно бесплатно получите иммунного ребенка!», «Если у вас есть генетический материал – сдайте его и приведите друга!»

Если наука в мире SSSS не сделала революционный прорыв, то у них, как и у нас сейчас, нет технологий, позволяющих определить, какие гены несут сперматозоид или яйцеклетка, не разрушая их. Расковырять и посмотреть можно. Но тогда материал будет непригоден для оплодотворения.  
Как же тогда понять, что точно родится иммунный ребенок? Только скрестив двух иммунных, следуя из простого наследования по Менделю: два родителя с рецессивным (слабым) геном дадут детей с этими же рецессивными генами. Если бы иммунитет наследовался сложно, программа бы не могла существовать. Или напоминала бы увлекательную лотерею. 

Но если Мина скажет, что Укко-Пекка был иммунным, то мы умываем руки.


End file.
